The Pool
by 12Ang122
Summary: The gang decides to spend the day at SOLDIER's pool. The only problem is that Cloud can't swim. Chaos ensues. Contains SephirothxCloud and AngealxZack.


The Pool

Disclaimer: FFVII does not belong to moi.

Midgar's SOLDIERS were all good swimmers. Even the Cadets were pretty good. Now, this story is set amongst a group in SOLDIER that you should all know. Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, Genesis, and Angeal. They could all swim fine. Except Cloud. But only Zack knew. Being born and raised in snowy Nihbelheim, it was never warm enough to swim, so none of the citizens learned how. Well, on this day, SOLDIER took the day off to swim in their pool.

"Zaaaaaaack! Slow down! I'm gonna fall!" Cloud cried out. He was in a ring floaty, sitting on it.

"Oh relax!, you're fine." Zack said. Then he got behind Cloud and pushed him until they were in the deep area. Another thing, SOLDIER's pool was big and DEEP.

Angeal floated by on his back and Zack said, "Hey baby! Lookin' good!" Angeal sighed, and floated on. Sephiroth sat nearby, lounging in a beach chair, watching the group. He looked at Cloud.

Cloud blushed and looked away when he caught Sephiroth watching him. One last thing, Cloud likes Sephiroth, and Sephiroth likes Cloud, but neither know about the other.

"Look out below!" All four looked up at the high-dive to see Genesis jump off and hit the water. The wave he made was huge! Big waves hit Zack and Cloud. Zack was sent right into Angeal, who caught him easily. Cloud, on the other hand, was not so lucky. The waves hit him so hard that he lost his grip, and slipped off of the floatie, which was sent across the pool.

"Help! Help!" Cloud flailed his arms. "Somebody help me!" Then he went under.

"Sephiroth! Save Cloud! He can't swim!" Zack yelled, who was being held by Angeal now.

"What?" Sephiroth looked back at Cloud.

"Help!" Cloud gasped for air, then went back down.

_"Go!" _Sephiroth didn't need to be told twice. He jumped into the water.

Sephiroth spotted Cloud right away. He was sinking slowly, unconscious. Sephiroth swam over and grabbed him with both arms, and used his feet to swim up. They reached the surface seconds later.

Sephiroth set Cloud on his chair. Cloud didn't move. Quickly, he performed CPR, and seconds later Cloud coughed up a bunch of water and weakly opened his eyes.

"*cough cough* Hnn...? S...Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. By now, the whole gang was there.

"Cloud, dude, I'm _SO SORRY_. I didn't mean to do that. Honest." Genesis said.

"Dude, how'd you _DO_ that?" Zack asked.

"Limit Break, dude, Limit Break." Genesis grinned.

"Are you ok, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, concerned.

"Y...Yeah, I think s...so. Sir." Cloud's eyes focused, and he saw how close Sephiroth was and blushed.

"Aw...look, he's blushing!" Genesis cooed.

Suddenly, without any warning, Cloud leaned forward and kissed Sephiroth on the lips.

"WOAH!" The other three yelled as Cloud slumped back in his seat, blushing all the more.

"S...Sorry! I didn't mean to! I -" Cloud was cut off by Sephiroth kissing _him._

"Dude!" They yelled.

Sephiroth leaned forward to kiss Cloud at a better angle, using the back of the chair as a support to be angled over Cloud.

Sephiroth gently licked Cloud's lips, seeking entrance. Cloud, eyes half-lidded, parted his lips, allowing Sephiroth to gain enterance, although he was surprised at what Sephiroth did.

"Dude, you don't think..." Zack whispered.

"I think they are..." Genesis replied.

By now, Cloud had wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck weakly. Finally, they broke off.

"I like you, Cloud. I have ever since I first laid eyes on you." Sephiroth said, fingering a lock of Cloud's hair.

"And so he confesses." Angeal said, grinning.

"Aww!" Genesis and Zack said.

"I...I like you too...Ever since I first met you..." Cloud whispered, blushing.

"Awww!" Zack and Genesis said, louder.

Sephiroth lifted Cloud up into his arms, wrapping him in a towel, so it made a hood.

"We'll be in my office, so don't disturb us." Sephiroth said, then walked off. Zack and Genesis fainted, bein the fanboys they are.

"Ah, yaoi." Angeal said, smiling to himself.

THE END


End file.
